In this Phase II Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) grant, Danya International, Inc. (Danya), proposes to develop an educational tool kit, called the Science Club Kit, for children in kindergarten through second grade. This product will consist of the following materials: a user's guide containing 15 1-hour lesson plans categorized by topic (e.g., biology, chemistry, zoology, etc.), suggestions for field trips and guest speakers, resources for students, and additional activities for students to complete at home with their friends and family; and 75 to 100 activity, discussion, experiment, and puzzle cards. The materials will be developed so that an adult with little or no training in science can comfortably lead students through the activities to completion. In Phase II, Danya will complete a DVD or video component for each kit and conduct an extensive evaluation of the Science Club Kit, as well as the Research Club Kit, which was developed in Phase I. The goal of these products is to increase children's interest in science and research with fun and engaging experiments, while simultaneously providing them with safe, supervised, structured activities outside of the classroom. The Phase I evaluation activities demonstrated that the Research Club Kit was feasible and effective in educating children about science, drug abuse, and addiction, while promoting positive attitudes toward science and research.